


Drink Deep From The Lies

by sapphire2309



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: They're both monsters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for femslash100's drabbletag7, for the prompt "UnREAL: Quinn/Rachel – monsters".
> 
> Title's from Magnets by Disclosure and Lorde.

_We're both monsters,_ Quinn thinks as she trails a single finger along Rachel's curves, watches her shiver at the attention. 

It's just that Rachel looks at her hands and sees badly trimmed nails where claws are. As though a nailcutter could tame her bloodlust.

(Never mind the gentility of Rachel's body, the delicate filigree of her bones. Never mind the marks of another beast's ravaging littered across the soft expanse of her skin. Never mind the honeysuckled home in her eyes.)

A monster whimpers in Rachel's chest, directionless, starving, waiting for Quinn's word.

She knows just how to summon it.


End file.
